


A Sticky Situation: After the Mission

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [68]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Worship, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Things escalate between Peter Parker and Kim Possible after they crash at Tony Stark's penthouse. Likely not the first time it's been used for this particular purpose. First posted as a blog exclusive chapter on August 7th, 2017.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Kim Possible
Series: A Sticky Situation [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 14





	A Sticky Situation: After the Mission

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlikely Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 7th, 2017 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**After the Mission(Kim Possible)**

Another checkmark appeared on the mental bucket list of Kimberly Ann Possible. She just finished up a team up with the one and only Spider-Man. She always dreamed about doing it, but it was not something she thought it would happen. After enrolling into ESU this semester, Kim knew there would be no shortage of action. For some reason, New York happened to be the supervillain capital of the world, with just as many supervillains as well.

Still, she teamed up with Spider-Man, and helped him take down Doctor Octopus and his latest incarnation of the Sinister Six. Spider-Man invited her back for a post celebration drink, assuring her it would only be soda. Which, Kim laughed at; she would have to agree that after Spider-Man pulled her out of a very tricky situation, she owed him about that much.

The more Kim stayed around Spider-Man, she realized how attractive he was. And she did not see him underneath the mask, she found herself attracted to him even more. It was amazing how relaxed Kim become after being so tense. And she had been worked up after a particularly spine-tingling mission, wanting more than a piece of the web slinger.

“So, is this your place?” Kim asked with curiosity going through her.

“No, I’m looking after it for a friend,” Spider-Man said. “Tony Stark asked me if I could keep an eye on things.”

“Oh, Stark,” Kim said. “Are you sure there are even any non-alcoholic drinks in here?”

Spider-Man laughed and moved his way into the fridge. He found in the horde of drinks in the fridge, a couple of bottles of pop and removed them from the fridge. He opened them up to make sure that Tony was not using common pop bottles to store some of his more exotic, rare, and potentially borderline illegal, alcoholic drinks.

“Well, there’s no spider sense going off,” Spider-Man said. “So, I guess that’s a good thing. There’s nothing that’s been tampered with, at least regarding the drinks.”

“Good to hear that,” Kim said with a smile on her face. “Do you mind if I go get changed real quick?”

“There’s a bathroom down the hallway,” he said.

“It will only take a minute,” Kim said with a smile on her face.

She disappeared down the hallway with the web slinger getting a nice look at her ass as it showed her a very sensual retreat when going down the hallway. The web slinger took a couple of seconds to return to his thoughts and take a deep breath. Kim pressed up against him a lot when they were web slinging across the city and it was hard not to acknowledge her womanly body when it pressed against him.

The stunning redhead returned dressed in a black tank top which showed her sex belly button. The pair of jean shorts tightened around her like a second skin. Kim stepped in and held the bottle of soda. She put the bottle head into her mouth and locked eyes with the web slinger.

‘I’ve never noticed how phallic some of these bottles looked,’ Spider-Man thought watching Kim’s perfectly round lips suck the head of the bottle.

Kim looked over at the edge of the bottle and slowly ran her tongue over the head of the bottle. She could see Spider-Man move. Kim moved over on the couch and draped her legs against his lap. A soft smile appeared over her juicy lips.

“You know, I’d really like to thank you,” Kim said.

“Oh, you helped enough and…..”

She grabbed his mask, pulled it up, and kissed his lips as hard and aggressively as possible. Kim could not take it anymore. The sexual frustration built up during the mission reached a peak. Kim’s fingers stroked down his abs and started to feel through his body.

“That looks painful,” she said with a smile.

Without any shame, Kim pulled down the pants of her lover and released his cock. She pushed a hand on the length and ran down it with a wide eye.

“I don’t know how you swing across the city with that,” Kim commented while casually stroking his hard cock to its full length.

“Practice.”

Kim smiled and stroked his cock before moving up against him. The web slinger grabbed on the back of her tight shorts and squeezed her. She smiled and tugged at his mask which clung to his face.

“So, all of your body is pretty clingy?” Kim asked.

As if to say something, Peter grabbed Kim’s ass and squeezed it. His hands molded perfectly through her tight shorts and made her jump up a little bit. Kim, having not bothered to wear panties, soaked through her shorts.

“I want to see you before I taste you,” Kim said while rubbing her thumb against his cock.

The mask slipped off and Kim smiled at the handsome man underneath the mask. Her hand cupped his face and looked over the young man. She had been marveled with how handsome he looked underneath that mask. Kim’s tongue brushed against the edge of her lip.

“Handsome and witty, that’s good.”

Peter wrapped his arm around Kim. Her shorts came off and revealed her bare, dripping wet pussy. Those sticky fingers became even more stickier when he pushed against the cock of the young crime fighter. Kim’s eyes faded over as she whimpered with the touches going against her.

“You’re wet,” Peter said. “Have you been soaked this entire time?”

“Yes,” Kim said. “I’ve wanted your cock. I’m glad it hasn’t disappointed.”

“It’s not inside you yet,” Peter reminded her.

Kim gave him a dirty little smile and pushed up to lower herself against his cock. Her warm lips came a little bit closer to touching him and bringing the web slinger inside. “Let’s correct that, then.”

The heat pumping between her thighs made it the perfect angle for Peter to slid inside of the woman. Kim slid into place. She looked amazing while biting down on her lip.

Kim never thought that his cock would be quite this big. Sure, she figured he might be big, but never this big. She situated herself in position. Kim’s wet pussy grabbed onto his cock head and eased him inside of her. Peter pushed his hand against her back and lowered her down onto his body.

“Oh, Kim,” Peter groaned.

It had been a dream come true to have her legs wrapped around her personal hero. Kim threw herself up and drove down onto the base of Spider-Man’s hard cock. She saw his face, although lacked a name to attach to it right now. Kim’s wet walls tugged onto the manhood while pushing it inside of her body.

Kim’s eyes widened when the length pushed down into her body. She worked her pussy down to the base of the cock of this handsome young man. Her nails dug down into the shoulder when rising up.

Those nice, perky breasts strained in the shirt. Peter had been driven mad with his own desire. He pulled the shirt off and exposed Kim’s breasts out to the open. He grabbed them and squeezed the girl’s ample chest to make her moan in delight.

“Oh, you naughty boy,” Kim cooed.

“I think you’re the naughty one,” Peter said.

Kim was not going to disagree with it. Her juices pooled around the base of the man’s cock. Those hands grabbed on her lower back and made her shudder. More touches brought more pleasure. Every nerve ending centered the pleasure to Kim’s core. The roller coaster ride of emotions raised up and lifted her to the tip top.

She crashed down onto his cock and filled her body completely with his big swollen cock. Every inch of it pushed into Kim’s insides and filled her up. She dropped down. The ultimate thrill ride concluded with Kim driving down onto Peter’s big cock and releasing him from her grasp.

Kim slid off of him and got on her hands and knees. A full buffet of female flesh with amazing curves laid out on the table. Peter climbed up and ground his cock against her.

“You’re amazing,” Peter said.

“No, that would be copyright infringement,” Kim said with a grin. “Why don’t you show me what you can do with that, big boy?”

Peter pushed his hands against her body. The sticky hands stuck to Kim’s breasts and made her nipples stand out in attention. They were easier to grab and hold. Her nipples stuck out in attention with the web slinger gripping them and releasing them.

“Oh, I have to fuck you,” Peter said. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Kim murmured. “Yes.”

Her thighs spread to allow Peter to get closer to her. His big cock pressed closer against Kim’s entrance. It felt really good to be inside of her again from a different angle. Peter pushed inside of Kim and allowed her warm pussy to suck him into her.

Kim was glad to be very flexible. She spread her thighs out as wide as possible. No way she could take this cock which gave her so much pleasure any other way. These hands caused a buzzing feeling to fill through her body. Twelve inches entered inside of the college student’s body. She grabbed onto the edge in the couch of Tony Stark’s penthouse.

“Are you going to cum?” he teased her.

“You know….I am!” Kim moaned.

She grabbed onto the couch the deeper Peter pushed inside of her body. His large balls slammed against Kim’s warm thighs. The web slinger pulled out of her and then drove deep inside. Kim’s wet pussy clamped down onto the tool of her hero.

“Oh, make me cum!” Kim screamed as she creamed all over him. “Make me cum all over your big cock! Make me spurt all over!”

Peter just smiled. Tony did tell him not to do anything that he wouldn’t do.

‘Not exactly a very restrictive list,’ Peter thought.

The web slinger’s balls clenched and got even heavier. He put his hands on Kim’s body and ran over it. Her sweaty sexy body thrashed underneath him. Peter cupped Kim’s nice tits. He weighed them and enjoyed how much she responded to them.

Feelings of pure intense desire spread through Kim’s body. Her hero shoved his big cock inside of her tight pussy and stretched her all out. His balls slapped against Kim’s thighs. Peter reached behind her and cupped the ass of the sexy girl. He went in deep and she liked it.

“One more time,” Kim breathed in pleasure.

She wanted to cum one more time. Spider-Man slipped out of her and made the budding secret agent whine. Then, the first few inches of twelve slipped back inside of her. Her wet pussy grabbed onto the huge tool of him.

“Oh, I think we can go for much more than that,” Peter said. “If you’re ready for it.”

Kim felt her ass being touched and played with. One finger slipped into her ass and entered her from behind. The slick pushing of her anus made Kim completely gush all over his cock.

‘Maybe some other time,’ she thought.

The soreness and satisfaction of their interaction made Kim reach a peak inside of her. Her entire body sized up with the pleasure going higher and higher until Kim just crashed down. She saw fireworks from the orgasm flowing through her body.

“Now it’s my turn!”

The grabbing hands made Kim wish he had that six arm thing still. She had a few fantasies about that during her time. The manhood slipped into her body made her see more fireworks.

Peter’s loins clenched and locked to fire. He coated Kim’s pussy with his juices. The web slinger pushed inside of her and drove deeper into her body.

Consequences be damned, Kim took all of his cum. Dreams did come true with Peter driving his hard cock into her and filling her body with his seed. Kim milked him all the way and filled her pussy with so much cum she was gushing and longing for more.

The two pulled away from each other. Kim turned around and grabbed his softening cock. He dripped wet with their combined juices.

“Amazing,” Kim breathed. “And an amazing mess as well. Why don’t I clean that up?”

“Help yourself,” Peter said to her.

Kim Possible cleaned off his cock of all of their combined juices. The cock got both her motor running and his as well. Her soft red hair caressed against his cock.

Both prepared themselves for another round. Kim’s hair flipped around and brushed Peter’s cock as he grew harder until touching the back of her throat. She grabbed his balls and squeezed them before rising up and looking him in the eye.

Could she get that whole cock inside of her again? Well anything was possible.

**End.**


End file.
